


无痛症

by annn33



Category: toukenranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annn33/pseuds/annn33





	无痛症

从客厅到和泉守的卧室，两人像是被胶水粘在一起一般，堀川从来没有体验过这种接吻的方式，实在太过胡来了，身上的衣物一件件减少，和泉守在他口中搅动的同时默默将房门打开，堀川步步后退，撞到床角一个趔趄，倒在了床上。

　　“明天起不来怎么办？”

　　“双休没关系的”

　　和泉守定定地看着堀川，如羽毛般的吻落在了他眉心，双眼，脸颊，唇角，再慢慢往下，到心口的位置。堀川绷直了身子，会害怕，但是不后悔。

　　一侧乳珠被和泉守叼住，舔舐嘶咬，另一侧被他把玩于手心，没有痛感，只觉得一阵酥麻，连带着心中某处瘙痒难耐。

　　“好像有点肿了”和泉守声音带有一丝调笑的意味，放在这个场合说是情色也不为过。

　　说完这句话，和泉守十分配合地松开了手，又停不下来地来到了堀川的下身，本就有抬起之势的分身，放在和泉守手里更加肿胀难忍堀川喉间不时冒出一两声不满的哼唧声。

　　“兼先生！”堀川惊呼出声

　　和泉守的手在他的臀部流连，大手揉捏着堀川的臀肉，虽说堀川看起来瘦，要肉的地方可是一点都没少。掰开臀缝，和泉守的手指就这么伸了进去，堀川下意识夹紧了双腿，抗拒还迎地想要挣脱，却不想和泉守压着他的身子，任他怎么动都逃不出，这一动弄得和泉守更加欲火中烧，俯身含住堀川双唇，辗转厮磨，堀川只觉得口腔里的空气被一一挤压，自己喘不过气。趁着堀川应接不暇的空当，和泉守的手指终于摸到了股缝的小穴，才伸进去一根就觉得干涩无比，他突然起身，堀川茫然地看着他，双眼盛满了雾气，脸颊酡红，嘴角还有和泉守起身时勾起的银丝。

　　“家里没有润滑液，我的身体乳可以吗？”

　　堀川这才明白和泉守停止的原因，蓦地红到了脖子根，木讷地点了点头，和泉守看他同意哪里还能忍，手指剐了一大块身体乳，抬起堀川的一条腿，这样的姿势让堀川的下身毫无遮拦地暴露在和泉守的视线里，堀川想要用手遮却被和泉守拉开了手，炙热的吻落在了大腿根部，小穴里冰凉的身体乳很快就被他的体温暖化了，和泉守的手指慢慢地开到了三指，搅弄的水声，异物进入的不适感，以及时不时被触碰到的敏感处让堀川的脑袋变成了一团浆糊，扭动着腰身像要索求什么。

　　和泉守身上开始出了些薄汗，喘着粗气，身下涨得发痛，又怕第一次伤到堀川只能耐着性子给他做扩张，终于觉得差不多了，压着嗓子说了一句“我进去了”

　　堀川惊地半抬起身子，下一秒又重重地倒了下去，体内的炙热猛然填满了内室，堀川瞪大了双眼，嗓子眼一下子说不出话来。

　　“会疼吗”和泉守此时的声音性感得不行，夹杂着低沉的喘息，像极了夜间危险野兽的吐息。

　　“不会痛…就是…嗯…有点奇怪”

　　“等会就舒服了”和泉守将堀川的右腿扛在了自己肩上，大开大合的抽插，堀川完全被和泉谐掌控着，嘴里的呻吟断断续续，手下的床单被揉皱又被松开，堀川感觉到和泉守身下攻势凶猛，身前性器滴答着开始冒水，堀川受不住只能伸手要自己解决，谁知道和泉守握住他的双手按在了床头，身子也带着往下一分，这样身下进入更深一分。

　　堀川难受得不行，带着哭腔开始求饶，“就受不住了，国广，自己撩起来的可要自己负责消火啊”说完恶意地往里面顶了一顶，不知碰到了哪，堀川呻吟转了个调，叫出来的时候两人都愣了一愣，和泉守曾经在查东西的时候看过，这地方应该是…

　　和泉守换着角度，只往那地方顶撞，从这时这场性事已经从单纯的进入变成了两个人的水乳交融。

　　“啊…啊…哈…兼…先生…”

　　“国广…现在舒服了吗？”

　　“舒…舒服…兼先生…我要去了”

　　一个激灵，身体哆嗦着射了出来，下意识后面也夹紧了一分，和泉守喘着粗气找到堀川的双唇，嘬着他的唇瓣，身下腰身发力抽插，一阵过后，一道白光闪过，堀川感觉到一股热流射进了自己体内，随后就再也没有知觉了。


End file.
